


佐鸣/车/一发完 《野营》

by misa00misa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa00misa/pseuds/misa00misa
Summary: 一发完的温馨甜车
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	佐鸣/车/一发完 《野营》

他第一次意识到自己喜欢鸣人，是初三的一次学校野营。长了一张白净面孔的学霸佐助被好多女孩子偷偷喜欢，他从小学就总是在鞋柜里发现情书，到了初中，这种东西多得像小广告一样。虽然他从来都不看，但是每次鸣人看到这些粉色的信，都是一脸嫌弃又嫉妒的表情。

佐助没说过，但他喜欢看他那个表情。他喜欢和鸣人一起打开鞋柜，看鸣人偷瞄自己鞋柜时酸酸的皱起来的脸，也喜欢当着鸣人的面把那些看都没看的情书丢进垃圾桶，看鸣人努力绷着脸显示出满不在乎的样子，然后两人一路回家，听他话没有营养的闲话。

野营前一天，佐助的鞋柜里没有情书，但是有一封情书从鸣人的柜子里掉了出来。那个吊车尾兴奋的捡起那封信，炫耀般的看了佐助一眼，迫不接待的打开。而佐助就站在他旁边，读了那封信。

那是一个女孩子约他见面，鸣人开心的似乎要飞起来，他套上鞋就要去赴约，还让佐助自己先回家。

黄昏的阳光有些暖，给鸣人离开的背影嵌上雀跃的金边，也把长长的影子拖在他身后。佐助低下头，看见那影子像一条滑溜溜的鱼，从自己脚边飞快的游走，越游越远。

只是自己回家而已，只不过自己步行短短十几分钟的路程而已，之前鸣人翘课不来学校的日子，这条路也从来是他自己走。但今天 路过鸣人家时，看着那扇黑漆漆的窗户，他没来由的感觉血液逃离了大脑，心脏都不愿意跳了。

他回到家倒在床上，失神的望着天花板，从天亮一直躺倒天黑。满脑子都是鸣人和那个不知道是谁的家伙在一起的样子。

他们是不是去约会了，是不是手拉手在逛该死的小吃摊？鸣人会不会带那个女人去吃拉面，然后把本应该夹给自己的番茄夹到某个女人碗里。不对，那个女人一定会让鸣人喂她，这些女人一定会撒娇，会靠在鸣人身上！今天晚上万一有烟火怎么办，他们会不会亲上了。该死！佐助扯起枕头狠狠砸在自己头上。该死，我才懒得管他们干了什么！那个又蠢又笨的吊车尾一定不会有人喜欢，等着看！有本事等他被甩了别来找我哭诉！

柔和的月光透过窗子铺在佐助整洁到乏味的房间里，似乎整个世界都安静的有些寂寞。

第二天，野营前，佐助在鞋柜前答应了那个正往他柜子里塞情书的、不知道是谁的女生的告白。但是这感觉真奇怪，一点都不开心，他只想野营时带着这个女孩到那个可恶的吊车尾面前，让他看看，看他露出震惊，或者失落的表情。

去往野营地的一路佐助都和那个女生在一起，春天的山很美，水很清。大家都忙忙碌碌的搭着帐篷，架着炉子，收集树枝。总算等到要吃饭的时候，佐助当然要带着这个女生去和鸣人凑一桌。

然而，他没找到鸣人。

他先是装作漫不经心的四下寻找，但是哪里都没有那团金发。佐助咽了咽唾沫，他跑去河边，掀开每一顶帐篷，找遍了整个野营场地都没有，他问老师，问见到的每一个同学，却发现鸣人不见了。鸣人呢…鸣人呢？他跑丢了吗？他迷路了吗？这个不省心的吊车尾！为什么就这么一会儿没看着他，就把自己弄丢了！

佐助感觉一阵莫大的恐惧攥紧自己的喉咙—什么嫉妒，什么报复，一瞬间都消失了。会不会…会不会再也见不到鸣人了！似乎有一阵热意从胸口涌上眼眶，老师们清点人数安排找人的声音忽然都成了耳旁风，佐助转身就往森林深处跑去。

满是枝枝叉叉的山路并不好走，刚刚复苏的春天催生满地柔韧却也锐利的野草和灌木。一不小心就在佐助手上划了一道口子。越往深处路越难走，耳边只有风吹叶响和自己有些慌乱的呼吸声。他踩倒正在疯长的野草，四下寻找有人来过的蛛丝马迹。鸣人总喜欢做些出格的事情，万一他钻到什么奇怪的洞里怎么办，万一碰上了毒蛇怎么办…他会不会受了伤，会不会...

佐助满脑子都是乱糟糟的担心，他猛地扒开一丛茂密的树枝，忽然，就看到了在一棵老树下睡得正香的鸣人。一直强忍在眼窝里的*那股热意忽然就崩塌了，把脸上的泥土一并带了下去。佐助舔了舔被弄湿的嘴唇，一股子咸咸的土腥味，真好。

金色的阳光照在鸣人金子般的头发上，仿若失而复得的珍宝，让人想要紧紧拥在怀里，再也不离开自己的视线。

晚上两人住在一个帐篷，鸣人忽然说起昨天那个女孩子的事。他说，如果交了女朋友就要在放学后陪女朋友，就没办法和佐助一起回家了，所以想了想还是拒绝了她。

佐助转了转头，似乎在一片黑暗中看到鸣人闪闪发光的蓝色眼睛。

那个晚上他做了一个梦，梦见打开鞋柜，看到一封橙色的情书，上面画着一只橙色的狐狸，里面是鸣人歪歪扭扭的字迹，然后就像所有在表白树下表白成功的情侣，他吻上了那个家伙。

那个吻温暖干燥，是灼人心肺的美好。

然后他醒了，睡相极差的鸣人和他搂作一团，脑袋抵着他的颈窝，腿挂在他的腰上。

佐助感觉自己硬了。

他咽了咽唾沫，嗓子干的得像要冒出火来。 伸手推了推缠在自己身上的鸣人，鸣人却抱的更紧了，还顺便收了收腿，好巧不巧的就压在了他那话儿上。一时没收住，一声闷哼就从喉头滚了出来。

鸣人的脑袋就凑在佐助嘴边，被吵了个半醒，一脸迷糊的抬起头，“佐助？”

半醒不醒的鸣人首先发现了一个问题，自己的腿顶在了什么热热硬硬的东西上，他用膝盖蹭蹭，没弄明白，下意识的就伸手去摸。

虽说是野营，但大家睡觉时还换了柔软宽松的睡衣。鸣人一伸手就摸到了那个东西。

本来还想逃出去压压火的佐助瞬间感觉气血上涌，一个翻身就把鸣人压住，“吊车尾！你够了没！”

佐助猛烈的动作彻底把鸣人吓醒了，他才反应过来刚刚自己居然抓了佐助的下面。瞬间脸红的不成样子，嘴上还在给自己狡辩 “你你你你干嘛！碰碰碰一下就硬了也怪我吗！一一一一起睡还能不碰到吗！”

佐助一脸黑线，咬牙到 “碰一下？！” 说话间一把握住鸣人下面，狠狠套弄了几下，“这样也叫碰一下？！”

鸣人没想到佐助会忽然动手，不自觉的就喊出了声，“啊！” 佐助眼疾手快的捂住了他的嘴。

果然，没过多久帐篷外就传来了卡卡西老师的声音，“佐助，鸣人？你们两个没事吧？”

两人一上一下躺在睡袋里，裤子被拽掉一半，下面都精精神神的杵着，听见老师的声音心脏都不敢跳了。

卡卡西又喊了一声，手都摸上两人帐篷的拉链了，佐助急中生智出声回答到，“老师没事，鸣人不小心碰洒了水杯，已经收拾好了。”

“哦，那快睡吧。” 然后便响起了渐行渐远的脚步声。

“为什么是我碰洒了水杯！”鸣人挣开佐助的手大喘两口气，压低声音忿忿。然而，全身的关注点都不受控制的聚集到了身下的那个地方。

佐助猛地一撸，就听见鸣人深深抽了口气，心中忽然就有些得意。他凑到鸣人耳边说，“因为是你先惹我的。” 手中动作却是变本加厉的灵活起来。

鸣人骤然攥紧佐助薄薄的睡衣领口，把红透的脸埋在佐助胸口，整个人弓成一条虾子。 “啊啊…啊哈…佐助你…”

单纯的少年少尝这种滋味，整个人热的不成样子，在别人亵玩的手中浑身都软了下来，被快感弄昏了头。

佐助也被鸣人的反应弄得呼吸急促，喜欢的人在自己面前露出这番模样，能忍得住才有鬼。他脑子懵懵地抓住鸣人的手握住自己下面，“你…你也帮我…”

鸣人难得没有跟他抬杠，两只手上上下下把佐助那根照顾了个周全。少年的手柔软温暖，没有章法和力道的撸/动让佐助心头的欲望愈发燥热。

他索性把鸣人的腰揽过身前，膝盖顶入鸣人腿缝，让两人的小腹紧贴，一把把两人的昂扬一起用力握住，用上了十成十的力道一起疏解两人的欲望。

鸣人无处安放的手不自觉的攀上了佐助的肩膀，把自己整个人挂在佐助身上。快感从那个和佐助亲密摩擦的地方团团升起，让他忍不住的前后摆动腰部。

“嗯嗯，哈…佐…佐助…” 鸣人在佐助耳边发出只能听出快感的音节。

睡衣早不知什么时候就被两人踢到了角落，湿热的汗和粘腻的空气充满这憋仄而黑暗的小小帐篷，情欲就好发酵一般不受控制的疯狂生长。

“佐助…我，我想…嗯哈，快…快点…”鸣人无意识的顶弄着腰，用汗津津的额头蹭这佐助的脸颊，一副想要射的样子。佐助猛地把自己卡进鸣人两腿之间，附身紧紧压住身下人，手上的动作愈发加快了几分。

一阵电流瞬间窜上两人的脑袋，压抑许久的欲望一起喷薄而出，霎时间交叠的两人都没有了动作，满屋只有错乱的呼吸声。

“佐助…什么嘛…跟你这家伙做很舒服嘛…” 刚刚释放过的鸣人晕晕乎乎的嘀咕。

“呵，你还跟别人做过？” 佐助七分嘲讽三分戒备的说。

鸣人没有搭茬，这个初尝雨露之前甚至都没有自//慰过的单纯少年还停留在回味中，“嘿嘿嘿。” 他动了动腿，亲昵的把佐助圈得更紧些。

这一圈不要紧，佐助下面却刚好贴上了鸣人的后穴，更别说神经大条的鸣人还一直贴在他身上作死的蠕动。那个罪恶的小穴有一下没一下的蹭着佐助的顶端，很快，鸣人停下了自己小兽般的亲昵磨蹭，“佐助…你…你怎么又…”

一不做二不休，佐助翻身坐起，一把拽回了想要偷偷缩回自己被窝的鸣人，把自己卡进了鸣人两腿间。

“啊…啊啊…你干嘛！” 鸣人压低的声音有些恐慌，因为佐助的动作忽然间变得，强硬，又，奇怪。

“啊啊！啊…佐助！你摸我屁股干嘛！”鸣人两手慌乱护住后庭，本能的害怕了起来。

佐助倾身压住这具不安分身体，手下动作却一点没停，“干嘛？干你！”

鸣人闻言一怔，“佐助，你疯啦！我是男的你怎么干我的吧哟！”

“你别动我干给你看。” 佐助热血上头说话都直白了起来，二指就着刚刚四溢的白浊就绕着那个小学打起了转。

鸣人捂着屁股的手指渐渐松动，他问，“也…也和刚刚一样舒…舒服么！”

佐助一顿，说：“比刚刚好好得多。”

“那…那你…快…快点。” 难道看到鸣人这么顺从的模样，还是在这种旖旎的氛围里。鸣人心虚的别过眼睛，佐助看在眼里，心里烧的似要把胸膛烫一个窟窿。

少年的小穴柔软湿濡，顺从的吞吃着佐助的手指，想到等等要把那话儿插进来，佐助忽然觉得喉头干渴的厉害，下面也更加硬了几分。

“啊哈！”不知道摸到了哪里，鸣人忽然抑制不住的发出甜腻的一声，探入身下的手指被绞的死紧 “佐佐佐助！…别别…别碰那。” 鸣人慌乱的摸着自己的后门。

佐助本来就忍的很辛苦，鸣人这一喊就像压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他只觉脑海中嗡的一声，抽出手指就把自己的勃/发对着那一点狠狠插入，一发到底。

鸣人瞬间绷直了身体，连脚尖都因为过于猛烈的欲望刺激蜷缩起来，佐助强硬的插入像在他身体里落地的核弹，激起滔天快感如席卷一切的巨浪，连心脏都为之绞紧。他只感觉一阵滚烫热流忽然蹿向下腹，腰上忽然就没了力气，一摊水似的塌了下去。佐助正扶着鸣人的腰不敢动弹，忽然就感觉身下人抽了魂似的软了下去，就在他担心的俯下身时，一股徐徐热流从鸣人抵着他小腹的那根缓缓流出。霎时间两人都没了动静。

鸣人射/尿了。

花了好一阵子才接受这个事实的鸣人被抽走了全身的力气，软塌塌的躺在被自己尿/液浸湿的一床睡袋里，别过脑袋抬起胳膊挡住眼睛里止不住的泪水。

“鸣人？” 佐助轻声说。

“鸣人…我…”

“你走…”

“鸣人…”

“我不做了…你走…！”

佐助俯下身去摸鸣人的脸，却被他一挥手甩开，“走啊！混蛋！”

空气安静到只能听到浅浅的啜泣，似乎连呼吸都显得不合时宜。佐助想了想，抓住鸣人的手摁在身体两侧，难得的没有和鸣人置气。他亲了亲鸣人的心口，又亲了亲鸣人的耳朵，“我喜欢你，鸣人。”

黎明朦朦胧胧的光透过帐篷的缝隙，隐隐约约印出身上人少见的深情的样子。佐助抱住鸣人，说，“鸣人，我喜欢你，怎么样都喜欢。”

我喜欢你，在我知道我喜欢你很久以前就喜欢。我喜欢你在我身边；喜欢看你在乎我的样子；喜欢你跟我说的每一句没用的闲话；喜欢你剩半碗番茄给我；喜欢看你把脸皱成一团担心不及格。

你愁眉苦脸我也爱，你得意洋洋我也爱，你闯的祸我也觉得有趣，连你偷偷挖鼻屎的样子都是可爱的。我唯独不想看你伤心，唯独不想让你一个人故作坚强。

佐助把鸣人捞到身上，“笨蛋吊车尾…” 言语是责备，语气却是少见的缱绻，就像一声吐尽肺腑的长叹，要把余生的苦闷都嘘散。

鸣人趴在佐助身上，把脑袋搁在佐助肩上闷闷的一言不发。佐助摸来一张纸把鸣人身上擦干净。就打算把下面拔出来，把鸣人放在一旁干燥的睡袋里。

谁知道鸣人却忽然来了劲，背刚挨着睡袋，后庭就一紧，激得佐助差点交代了，脑袋藏在佐助颈侧闷闷的说，“你不是不嫌弃么，那就办全套啊…”

佐助欺身而上，“这可是你说的！”

\-------分---割---线-------

自野营以后，佐助柜子里的情书再也没出现过。 取而代之的，是贴在他柜门上的一张橙色的小纸条----“名草有主，请勿打扰 ❤️”

回家路上，“喂！佐助！你干嘛贴橙色的纸条！你不知道这是本大爷代表色吗！”

“要不然呢，贴粉色的吗？”

“哇！混蛋！你给我站住！”

END

Ps. 某西老师的日记

昨天晚上听到那两个家伙的帐篷里传来 奇 怪 的 声 音 一直到早晨。

看来下次野营要记得在必备品里加上耳塞。

唉，年轻人，别这么欺负老年同志啊。


End file.
